At the Cusp of Valor
by Magna Est Vis Consuetudinis
Summary: In a world unlike our very own, the Three Christian Factions live under a tentative peace. As the Heavens cry out for their lost Father and the Underworld struggles with survival, the winds of change once again calls out for champions. Thrust into the center of a new Age, Sona Sitri has no choice but to rise amongst the greatest and stand against the oncoming storm.
1. Answer My Call

_Step through the gates of an_ ** _Alternate Universe_**

* * *

It's blue.

I don't know where it came from because I am quite certain I never had such a mark before today.

Stretching my right arm out, all I can do is stare at the elegant symbol that's been decorating my hand since this morning. The sounds of a normal day surrounding me as my ever dedicated Peerage continue on with their work.

It's unlike any symbol I had ever seen before. Symmetrical, with graceful lines and curves around a stretched diamond shape at the center. It almost reminds me of a heart. Beautiful, but suspicious. I could not sense a curse, intent, nor a single mote of mana from it. And yet…

Call it the Devil's intuition, but I had a feeling that there was something more to this decoration.

"Kaichou, forgive me for mentioning this, but aren't tattoos against school rules?"

I close my eyes in contemplation as I take in the words of my Queen, ever vigilant, as she stands by my side. All around me, the sounds of a normal day suddenly stop as I feel the stares of my Peerage suddenly shift towards me in confusion.

"Yes, Tsubaki, yes it is."

* * *

Soon enough, confusion turns into growing curiosity as a King and her Peerage dedicate a portion of their time trying to solve this mysterious phenomenon. Internet searches, magical texts, both human and otherwise, yielded no results. Finding no answers, Sona could do nothing but bear the blue mark throughout the school as the days pass by.

Hitting a brick wall, the Student Council President made her decision. Swallowing her pride, she sends out a message to her mother; a short and concise summary explaining her predicament. Anticipating for a quick response from her attentive parents, she crossed her fingers in hopes that the message does not come across the desk of a certain, pink Maou.

Her wait was short-lived. A few minutes after sending the message Sona Sitri was alerted by her detection spells, just moments before a wellspring of power engulfs the Student Council room. A blue teleportation sigil, adorning the famous Sitri family crest suddenly appears right before her.

Three figures become visible to the surprise of her Peerage; the first, an elegant woman with silent pride in her blue eyes. Slowly shifting her cold gaze across the other occupants, the light of the teleportation sigil reflecting off her pitch black victorian blouse. She takes in the sight of Sona's Peerage before her gaze finally settles on Sona herself.

Mother.

A noble figure, dressed in a mixture of an old and modern tailored suit. His rugged chin down and a slight frown adorning his regal face, his eyes closed as the light from the sigil dims to a weak glow until they finally open; a pair of unreadable violet eyes reflecting off her own.

Father.

And finally, the shortest amongst the visitors. Her figure clashing with the aristocratic images of the first two, yet no less prestigious in stature. Raven black locks tied in twin ponytails, pink cloth—

Pink?!

"SO-TAN!"

"O-onee-sama?!" Squawked out the normally stoic Student Council President before getting tackled in a bone crushing hug by the third and final figure.

A mixture of awe, astonishment, and at no lack of entertainment stretched across the faces of the room's occupants as they watched their boss get choked out in a death lock by the absurdly pink newcomer.

Serafall Leviathan, the Underworld's strongest female Devil. A Maou that holds order and judgment across millions of Devilkin alike. A being of immeasurable power. Said Maou is now currently crushing her younger sister to an unbridled death, turning her as blue as their clan's adopted color.

"Serafall, please let go of your sister before she passes away from oxygen deprivation," the other female visitor remarks without losing a single beat.

"Oops!"

Loosening her grip, the magical girl can only look on in surprise as her younger sister slumps in her hands, her head falling backwards as they see her soul visibly leave her body.

"So-tan? So-tan! NO! SO-TAN, COME BACK!" Cried out the pink menace.

While Sona's Peerage look on with amusement, Saji Genshirou bears a serious look as he focuses with intensity at the pink Maou; currently in the midst of violently shaking Sona into revival.

He takes a moment before finally concluding his assessment. "Yup, definitely a ten out of ten."

* * *

As things settle down, the Lord and Lady of House Sitri take a closer inspection of the mark decorating their youngest daughter's hand.

"I can find no foul play nor is it any mark I have ever encountered before," exclaims Lord Sitri. "The closest resemblance I can identify it with is an ancient and obscure familiar contracting circle I have once come across in my studies many years ago. Though, if I remember correctly, the book never did specify what it summoned."

That caught her attention. A familiar contract, eh? She's certainly never seen one like this before. The mystery deepened further when even her own father, Eärendil Sitri; a master of the Arts, could not find a definitive answer to this riddle.

"I see," replied the Sitri Heiress. Half her attention on his words while the other half is bewildered by her crouching sister, an intense gaze lingering in her eyes as she takes a more focused look at her hand.

"There's hidden power in there."

"Hm? What do you sense from it, my daughter?" cooley asked the Leviathan's mother, Orabelle.

"Well, it's hard to detect at first, but if you really focus, then you can sense the underlying energy interwoven in the spiritual lines beneath the mark. Almost like it was meant to hide some power," her eyes narrow, "–a lot of power."

Sona's eyes widen at her sister's remark. Even after her own closer inspection, she wasn't able to sense much from the mark itself. She was at least able to judge that it was supernatural in origin but watching her sister be serious for the longest time started to hammer in the significance of her remark. Although her serious tone would be a lot more compelling if not for the pink clothes and wand.

"Oh? Well, if it's as powerful as you say it is, how and why would it appear on her hand at this point in time?" questioned Lady Sitri, a look of contemplation gracing her face.

The Leviathan's only response was to continue staring at the blue mark with an unreadable expression.

"It must be a highly crafted form of magic for neither of us to sense anything from it," mused Lord Sitri. "And if it is as you say, then we may be dealing with a potentially powerful familiar."

"Indeed," his wife adds. "The question still remains, however, how and why does my daughter bear this mark?"

"I believe _who_ was the one who gave her the symbol should be asked as well," stated the husband.

The occupants take a moment to ponder their words.

"Sona," perking up from her sister saying her proper name for once, she turns her attention towards her. "If you actually plan to summon this creature, make sure to be... careful." She warned, heavy caution laced under her words.

She looked up, a serious look reflected across her violet eyes.

A silence settles in the room as Sona and her Peerage take in her warning; running thoughts spreading across the room at how serious this whole affair has become.

The lone Pawn broke the silent pause. "What do you mean by that, Maou-sama?"

"Normally, familiars reflect their master's power and are a good indication of how strong the master is," answered Lady Sitri in her daughter's stead. "This is why low-rank Devils have common familiars such as bats, birds, and other small animals but someone like a Maou would possess a griffin or even a lower ranked dragon if they would choose to, a sign of their strength and stature."

"And if the power emanating from that mark is as powerful as my daughter, a Maou, says, and if said mark is indeed a sort of familiar binding contract as my husband suggests, then we may be looking at a sort of creature with as much power as an Ultimate-class Devil, or even a Satan."

Gasps and looks of surprise can be heard all around the room. Even Sona could scarcely believe what her mother is saying.

"Then that's a good thing, right?" asks a hesitant Saji.

"No, it is not," she pronounced, correcting the younger Devil. "Such a situation is dangerous. Like I have said, a familiar is an indication of their master's power and binding a familiar stronger than oneself can only bring disaster. While I have no reservations to my youngest daughter's strength, she is simply too young and…inexperienced... to possess a familiar of such power. If summoned, the familiar will most likely scoff at her stature and may even attempt to kill her."

A brief but incredible flare of power can be felt at the conclusion of those words, causing Sona's Peerage to stumble back a bit and look around bewilderedly for the source.

"I understand mother," replied the Sitri Heiress, eyes still fixed on her crouching elder sister. "I will be as cautious and attentive on the matter as I can be."

She watches as the Leviathan's eyes soften at her words.

* * *

After a few more contemplative questions and ideas, the investigation comes to an end.

Saying their goodbyes, mother and father agree to continue doing research on the matter. Informing her that if they find anything else noteworthy that they would send a message as soon as they can.

"So-tan!"

Though it was a quite a task at prying her elder sister away, much to the chagrin of the younger Sitri Heiress. Seeing the pink Maou become serious for the first time in years, she could scarcely believe the person getting unwillingly dragged by the ankles and into the glowing light of the teleportation sigil by her father was one and the same.

"Well, that was entertaining," giggled Meguri Tomoe, one of the Bishops of the group.

"Sure is, and to think, all this time, Kaichou's sister, a Maou, was actually a magical girl! Is that why you always avoided talking about your sister in detail?" asked the bemused, blue-headed Rook, Yura Tsubasa.

Coughing away her embarrassment, Sona looks toward the side as her not-so-secret sister was finally revealed. "Well, if you haven't noticed from her behavior, she's…"

"...a siscon?" smiled the Rook, finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I think we got that much, Kaichou."

"No, what I was going to say was that she is dedicated to her duties as the elder sister, but she tends to be rather… _excessive_ , in her affections."

"That's putting it mildly," someone muttered, generating a round of chuckles.

"Enough," she said with finality, causing everyone to clamp down on their laughter as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "As entertaining as that was, _much to my expense_ , we now have a lead to what this is."

"Kaichou!" yells out Tomoe, her hand raised up.

"Hm?"

"Since we now know it has something to do with a familiar contract, are you planning on actually summoning it? Like your mom and Maou-sama said, it may not be so safe."

"Yes," Sona thoughtfully responds. "You're right, I understand how dangerous summoning it can be, but we simply cannot ignore it either. There is honestly too many questions and variables to leave it as it is."

She paused. "And besides, the benefits to having such a powerful creature on our side are too good to pass on."

Yes, she understood her mother's warning quite well and the not so subtle mention of her weakness. As tactful and logical her mother made it out to be, she still can't ignore the jab made about her strength.

She may not flaunt it everywhere she goes but she does have her pride after all.

Her thoughts drift back to Rias Gremory; her self-proclaimed rival, and her new Pawn; the Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou… _as much as I hate admitting it, dismissing his potential simply because of his perverted nature was simply callous of me. I will find a way to control this creature and I'll be damned if I let this opportunity pass me by._

"Head back home. We'll be paying Zatouji-san a visit tomorrow after school for more information."

"The Familiar Master?" questioned Tsubaki, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, if there is anyone who can give us answers, it'll be him."

* * *

"I'm sorry Sitri-dono, but I've never seen this kind of mark before, and frankly, I don't have any useful information to really give you."

Sona sighed.

"However, if someone did indeed give you this mark, I don't think they'll leave you in the dark for long," the Familiar Master adds. "The only suggestion I can give you is that you wait. Sooner or later, a clue that can solve this whole mystery may appear when you least expect it."

Giving her thanks, Sona and her Peerage head back, with nothing else to do but simply continue on with their lives like Zatouji-san suggested or wait for a message from her parents.

A few more days pass by without any more discussions about the blue mark. Normality seems to be settling back in as she and her Peerage continue on with day to day operations. Even Issei seems to be adjusting well to his new situation as a Devil. In fact, Rias has also gained a new addition to her Peerage, an excommunicated nun from the Church, one with a powerful Sacred Gear directed towards unrivaled healing.

She watches with her arms crossed, alone, from the upper story of the school lobby as students walk in from the entrance. Sounds of an average school morning filling the air. Moments later, she sees a particular crimson haired princess and her Peerage enter. Looks of adoration are focused towards Rias and her group while disgust, confusion and even jealousy are directed towards Issei. But it all gets passed by unnoticed as a joyful look plasters his face, a total difference of just a few days ago. Her attention then drift towards the former nun, seeing her eyes filled with cheerful mirth as she smiles and nods at Issei's rather expressive hand gestures and words.

 _She seems to be adjusting well_ , she thought with a slight smile.

Tilting her head, she looks towards the Gremory Heiress. Violet and blue eyes meet as they hold their gaze for a moment, giving one another a slight nod of acknowledgment before Rias turns away.

She holds her spot for a few more minutes before turning around, walking back towards the Student Council room as the golden light from the upper windows guide her path.

* * *

That night, Sona Sitri lay silent in bed. Her eyes open in view of the ceiling as she contemplates all the information she has gained so far.

 _I believe_ _ **who**_ _was the one who gave her this should be asked as well_ , her father's words echoing in her mind.

After a few more minutes of pondering pass by, her eyes begin to slowly close as her consciousness drifts away into the embrace of a deep night's sleep.

* * *

 _Beautiful_

It's the closest word she can use to describe the being before her. With long, flowing black hair, alabaster skin and bright, blood-colored lips adorning her face while an unblemished white tunic covers her delicate frame. She hovers before Sona like a radiant goddess in a pitch black background. A darkness not even her night vision can decipher.

But it's her eyes that catch most of her attention. Silver, _soulless_ eyes staring directly at her as if gazing right through her being and into her very soul, judging her.

She can't look away. There's something in those eyes she can't even describe. It scares her, but she can't turn away.

She then tries to speak, to ask her who she is, but she can't seem to open her mouth. As if she's completely paralyzed by her silver gaze.

An indescribable amount of time passes by and her eyes widened in stunned surprise as she sees it. A smile, a gentle, yet no less human smile embraces her lips. After a moment, she speaks. Silent and empty words begin flowing out even as her lips move.

 _What are you saying?_

She tried focusing her ears, but she hears nothing but silence. She then tried reading her lips, but they seem to be incoherent to her.

She stood there, frozen in place as all she can do is stare at the moving pair of lips.

 _What are you saying?  
What are you saying?  
_ _ **What are you saying?**_ _  
_  
She felt a sharp headache suddenly engulf her mind.

She didn't know how long it took, but just as suddenly as the mysterious figure appeared; she vanished, along with the migraine.

Sona stood in place, alone in a pitch black darkness as she begins to feel a different kind of pain, a burning sensation where the mark is.

She winced, looking down into her hand, eyes wide with surprise once again.

 _The mark… it's glowing!_

This felt like no other dream she had ever experienced before. Yet, somehow, she knew that her physical self is still lying in her bed. Sleeping.

 _W-wha—_

She felt a different feeling, halting her train of thought as a warm and welcoming light appears from behind her, pushing the burning pain and darkness away.

 _It's going to be okay._

She perks up.

Slowly, despite the warm feeling, she gradually turns around in apprehension.

And what greeted her was a nothing like what she expected.

A star.

A seemingly distant golden star blazing brighter than the sun, yet for some reason, she could look directly at it. And as she did, a feeling of warmth and protectiveness radiated from its very core, melting away all of Sona's fears and anxiety, leaving nothing but naked curiosity.

 _It's going to be okay._

She didn't hear those words much as she _felt_ them.

She closed her eyes and basked in the light for an indiscernible amount of time until she realized something significant.

 _I know this feeling,_ she thought, snapping her eyes back open.

It is a power that is intimately feared by her kind.

A power fatal to all creatures that dwell in the night.

A power that was meant to burn her to ashes at its mere presence.

 _And yet..._

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Are you—"

* * *

She opened her eyes.

 _Was that a dream?_ she wondered.

It felt way too real and yet…

She thought back at the strange but beautiful woman, the silent dialogue she was speaking, the golden light and finally, that star.

Also...

 _The mark…!_

She brought her right hand up to see the blue mark.

It looks mostly the same but...

Still dressed in her nightgown, the confused Sitri paused her train of thought and looked up from her sitting position.

 _Wait, why am I…?  
_  
Bewildered, she turns her head back and forth, taking stock of her position.

Sunlight beamed through the cracks of her burgundy window covers as the distant sounds of chirping birds fill the room.

A familiar carpet is felt under her feet.

 _At least I'm back in my room,_ she thought, sighing in relief.

She then turns her attention to the elegantly crafted clock to her side.

8:36

Luckily, it's a Sunday. Any other day and she would have been rushing to get ready for school to save her perfect attendance score.

Turning her attention back forward, she noticed something odd.

 _Why am I sitting at my desk…?_

She tilted her head down and in the middle of her curiosity, she sees it.

A single sheet of paper laid out before of her, written in words she has no recollection of ever seeing.

Her eyes widen.

"It's in my handwriting," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Kaichoooou, it's midnight, why are we here at midnight?" moaned out the katana wielding Knight.

"Meguri, just trust the President on this one," answered Tsubaki in Sona's stead.

Dressed in their school uniform, Sona and her Peerage are currently residing in the Student Council room, all the furniture neatly pushed to the sides to make space at the center.

Taking out the vial of platinum her King has requested Tsubaki to obtain, the Queen hands it over to her, eyes filled with curiosity concerning the whole situation as even she wasn't privy to her King's current thoughts.

Giving her Queen a nod of thanks, Tsubaki takes a few steps back and watches her King begin drawing out a perfect circle. Not a word is spoken as they all watch the Sitri Heiress steadily add in details a moment later, a look of intense concentration cemented on her face.

 _A ritual? But don't Devils normally use their energy to create sigils?_ The bespectacled Queen wondered.

She and the others continue watching in silence.

Time passes by and eventually, some members of the group begin whispering their questions to one another.

"Aren't rituals like these performed only by human magicians?" she heard someone ask.

"Normally, yeah. In fact, we don't even need to say any sort of incantation or use materials like them," answered a different voice.

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with that mark we've been trying to figure out for a while now."

"Hey, do you see that?" she heard Saji point out.

The Queen perked up and looked.

"Kaichou's mark, it changed. Didn't it use to be all blue?"

Tsubaki focused on her King's hand until she saw it. A small, golden diamond shape sitting at the center of the mark. She had never seen it before, she was certain of it.

Trying to get a better focus on the mark, she didn't realize when her King finished her task until she stood back up.

She shifted her attention towards the finished pentagram. It was different, she noticed, different than any other sigil she has seen before but no more exotic than anything else either.

Honestly, it looked quite ordinary.

But then she felt it. She wasn't the only one, as everyone perked up from the steadily growing shift of energy coming from the sigil.

And then she remembered. The school sits on top of one of the largest and strongest ley lines in the country. Also, the peak of a Devil's power always lay in between the time of midnight and 3 AM. The witching hour. The time when it is said that the divide between Earth and the supernatural realm is at its thinnest.

She looked over at the clock.

12:46

"Everyone," Tsubaki, at the sudden address, quickly turns her attention back to her King. "I want to thank you all for your patience."

"From what you can infer, what I am about to attempt is the actual summoning ritual. I want everyone on their guard in the event things don't turn out as planned," she listens attentively to her best friend, the person who once saved her life. "If things do go completely out of our control, then a spell I have already set in place would alert my sister of the situation immediately."

She tensed. Despite remembering the warnings from her King's mother, she knew Sona the best and she would never rely on her sister for anything. Seeing how her precautions included her sister, the Leviathan, made her all the warier.

– _Play_ **Count It From Zero** –

Taking a deep breath, the ever vigilant Queen summons her naginata. A simple yet elegant weapon that has served by her side since before her time as a Devil.

She takes her stance.

Glancing around, she notices everyone readying themselves as well, a mixture of determination and apprehension easily seen on their faces. This is the moment they would prove their loyalty. In the event that circumstances turn out for the worse, they would sacrifice themselves for their King, the one person they have dedicated themselves wholeheartedly to.

She looked back at Sona, eyes filled with utter resolve, as she gives her the slightest of nods.

 _We're ready._

* * *

Nodding back to my Queen, I turn my attention to the task before me.

It was odd having the knowledge implanted in me since this morning. The knowledge was so intimate, so complete that I almost couldn't believe that I was fretting over figuring it out for nearly two weeks. But despite my insight of the ritual, and how to perform it, I still had no idea what I'll be summoning.

I thought back to the figure in my 'dream.' _Were those words I wrote in my sleep from her? Was she the cause of all of this? And that star, what did that have to do with any of thi—  
_  
I sighed, taking a deep breath.

I need to calm down. Fretting over strange visions won't help me at this moment.

Despite how calm I looked on the outside I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

 _Breathe, Sona, breathe._

I've already memorized the words, but it's still odd, I've never felt this nervous in all my life.

I shut my eyes and stretch out my right arm, feeling the energy beneath my mark for the first time.

I can feel it somehow, a soft, blue glow as if responding to my intent as I focus on my spiritual core.

All is quiet as I take a moment to begin drawing out the demonic energy within me.

 _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._

 _Let each_ be _turned over Five Times, simply Breaking Asunder the fulfilled time,"_

I began.

 _"Let Silver and Steel be the Essence. Let Stone and Spirit be the Foundation."_

I feel it, the rushing sense of power…

 _"As Salvation guides me._

 _Raise a Wall, against the Falling Wind._

 _Close the Four Cardinal Gates from the Crown._

 _Come Forth and follow the Forked Road to the Kingdom,"_

I utter, gaining volume.

Energy begins coursing through my system as I force open my eyes with fierce intensity, ignoring the growing buildup of light before me.

 _"I Hereby Propose—_

 _Thou shalt Serve my Command, and my Fate shall be thy Sword._

 _Abiding to the Beckonings of the World._

 _If thou shall Submit to this Will and Reason... then Answer My Call!"_

The sigil crackles with unrestrained power. My Peerage watching on with an unbridled mixture of shock and awe as a breeze begins to pick up from the gathering amount of raw mana.

 _"Hear my Oath! I shall be all that is Good in the Eternal World._

 _I shall have Dominion over all of the Evils of Hell!"_

The breeze picks up speed, becoming a fierce gale as it kicks dust all across the room and the light blazes intensely forcing several members of my Peerage to take a few steps back, shielding their eyes.

 _"From the Seventh Heaven and in accordance of the Three Great Powers, come forth from the Hall of Heroes, Guardian of the Balance!"  
_  
I slam my eyes shut, no longer able to handle the intensity as the blinding flash of light engulfs the entire room.

* * *

I stood for what it felt like an eternity, my eyes still closed and my arms raised up protectively.

"D-did she do it?" I heard someone hesitantly ask.

For a moment, I was afraid I hadn't.

Then, a clear, strong and distinctly masculine voice makes itself known from the center of the heavy dust cloud, blocking my vision.

"My, my, my. What an interesting group of people you all are."

I force my eyes open, hearing the shuffling footsteps of my Peerage retaking their stances.

Putting my arms down, I try my best composing myself. Just before the dust suddenly blows away from a brief flare of his power, compelling me to take in the sight and putting me on guard for a short moment.

 _Tall._

That was the first word that came to mind as I take in the rest of his features.

Tan skin with snow white hair. An exotic look. Form fitting black body armor that somehow still shows off his well-developed abs. Corded muscles brimming across his figure. Bare arms rippled with muscle that end with a pair of black gloves. Black trousers lined with leather-like straps. Steel toed boots of polished tips and finally, an ivory colored cloak hanging from his left side.

Well, he certainly isn't bad looking, that's for sure.

A smirk lines his angled face, steel-grey eyes filled with amusement as they look directly into mine.

"Standing at the center of the summoning circle, I take it you're the one that was summoned?" I asked.

His smirk grows more pronounced at my question. "Indeed I am, and can I assume you were the one who summoned me?"

"Yes. Yes I did," I answered him back, adding more steel mirth into my words.

He breaks contact with me and sweeps his gaze around him. Weapons, magic, and looks of confusion pointed directly at him.

"Everyone," I declared. "Stand down."

Everyone hesitates, holding their position.

"Now."

At my command, they lower their guard, looks of confusion and even some apprehension can still be seen on their faces.

I look over at my Queen, confident light brown eyes meeting mine as she gives me a silent nod.

I quirk a smile. _Ever vigilant_ , I thought, nodding back.

I turn my attention back to our new arrival to find him looking back at me with an odd sense of approval. "Well then, since we got that out of the way, can I ask your name?"

"Unfortunately, that is a question I cannot answer."

"What?! Why?!" I heard Saji suddenly blurt out.

Sighing, I was about to reprimand my Pawn for his rudeness until I heard the new figure speak once more.

"Because it is a name I have long since forgotten," he answered back, unfazed. "Even if I hadn't, I discarded it back when I was still alive. It served me no use."

 _Back when you were still alive?_ I thought with a raised eyebrow.

Deciding to let my Pawn's rudeness slide, I asked, "Then what shall we call you?"

In a thoughtful pose, he put his finger under his lower lip, taking a moment to answer. "This is indeed a unique summoning, unlike any I've ever been in before, but for convenience's sake," he paused, giving me an amused smile. "Just call me…

...Archer."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to_ _ **Andivia** for the Beta_


	2. When Angels Cry

It was at the Garden she stood.

Like a painting, she blended into her surroundings. A white figure in a sea of green. Sun-kissed locks gently swaying in the wind as the light from the star overhead illuminated her immaculate tunic. A beauty unmarred and unmatched.

"Hello, Brother," she said upon my arrival. Wearing a smile that would not look out of place on the most beautiful Greek sculptures.

"Yo, Sis," I returned. "How's it hanging?"

It was odd, watching her giggle and smile. To see her so warm and vibrant once again.

It took some time, you know? After _His_ passing, I would never have imagined watching her face light up as it is now.

Like chimes, she gave out a soft chuckle. "Another human term you have picked up?"

"Ah, you know me," I winked at her. "The human world never gets boring."

"I could see that," she giggled once more. "Perhaps I could join you on your next visit?"

It was here that Man's ancestors once resided. A paradise unlike any other.

Now, it lies unused.

The vibrant green leaves slowly wilting away. The crystal blue lake over the hills having dwindled throughout the years.

Grinning, I gave her my own Heavenly blessed smile. "Of course. You're always free to join me, Sis. Just tell me when and whe–"

I stopped when I saw it.

Her gentle blue eyes looked beyond the horizon. Her smile, disenchanted as her attention settled elsewhere.

No matter how much time passes; heartache never truly fades away, does it?

"Gabriel. Sister, I–"

For once, I didn't know what to say.

I watched her solemn, soft blue gaze look beyond the green hills. Beyond the golden sun.

 _His_ death hit us all pretty hard and even now Michael throws himself into his work, trying day by day to live up to _His_ standards. Raphael's warmth smoldered into something imperceptible. Like an emptiness, his once piercing hazel eyes had lost their luster. Only now, after all these centuries, are beginning to show signs of regaining himself.

"I had a dream."

The melody of her tone shook me out of my thoughts.

"It was of a beautiful woman. Perfect in all regard, yet her eyes held nothing but emptiness."

I stayed silent as I listened to her.

"And then there was a light. A light that was so familiar that I–"

She turned away, avoiding my gaze. A moment of silence stretched out between us.

"I–I don't know what to do," she softly whispered. "It reminded me so much of _Him_ , and yet…"

I understand. She didn't need to say anything, but I understand. To dream of _His_ light, _His_ warmth at an age that does not include _His_ presence was simply too cruel to hope for.

A few minutes passed by, the sun glimmering in all its majesty, blessing us with its rays.

She suddenly turned back to me, a different look gleaming in her eyes.

She raised her hand, a blue mark filled with elegant lines that interconnect in a seamless pattern. At its center laid a small, golden cross.

"That may or may not be a dream, Uriel, but this–"

Azure blue eyes met wide golden ones.

"–this is not"

* * *

He stood near the back of the room, a slight smirk at the edge of his lips. The rest of the Peerage sat at their usual designated areas around the main table, all eyes towards the new guest as questions and thoughts raced through their minds.

He took a brief moment to look at the room instead.

 _Decadent_.

Luxurious polished tiles lay at his feet while the surrounding white walls appear unmarred. Opulent furniture occupied the room, a quality too expensive for any normal high school to possess.

Turning his attention towards his summoner's group, he prepared himself for the host of questions he could see swimming in their minds

But before he would begin satisfying their curiosity, Sona had looked towards her Peerage and gave the silent order to introduce themselves out of respect. One by one, they greeted Archer, giving him a feel for their personalities.

Tsubaki Shinra, the right hand and Queen of Sona's Peerage, stood rigid as she bowed to him in respect, earning her a slight smile and nod from her King for taking the initiative.

The Knight, Meguri Tomoe, was next. The cheerful one of the group, she casually held her sheathed katana while waving with the other hand in earnest; greeting him in an upbeat fashion. Her reddish-brown hair bouncing to Archer's amusement.

Kusaka Reya, one of Sona's Bishops, gracefully stood up. An air of Japanese elegance innately structured into her being. The polite young woman spoke with a soft tone, introducing herself with a natural poise that inwardly impressed the tanned figure.

He gave the other Bishop, Momo Hankai, a slight eyebrow raise at her snow white locks, a clear reflection of his own. She greeted him with a natural smile; her friendliness putting Archer at ease.

Tsubasa Yura, the Rook, decided to follow her Queen's example and gave Archer a perfect bow. Her tone respectful and polite as she casually sat back down, betraying her earlier display of formality.

Archer then finally turned to the last person; the only other male in the room besides him.

What greeted him, though, was a narrowed set of eyes coupled with a slight frown. Gray eyes like his own that lacked the steel behind them stared back in a calculative manner.

"And you are?" Archer asked, an almost teasing grin on his face.

That instantly caused a reaction from the Pawn. He narrowed his eyes further, the frown on his face deepening.

"Saji," spoke out the Queen, a hidden warning laced her tone.

For a few more moments, Saji doesn't say anything, creating an odd sort of tension that made the rest of the occupants fidget in their seats.

Sighing inwardly, Sona decided to intervene before the situation can get any more awkward until the Pawn suddenly stood from his chair and caught everyone by surprise.

"The name's Genshirou Saji!" He all but declared, jamming a thumb to his chest. "Kaichou's strongest and most loyal Pawn!" Nearly yelling out in pride. "So don't even think about getting in her pants!"

Yura's hand shot out so fast, slapping him in the back of his head that he slammed headfirst into the table, breaking it in half.

"Haha, don't mind him," said Momo, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Gen-chan can be such an idiot sometimes."

Sighing, Sona merely faced palmed in defeat.

* * *

After reviving the troublesome Pawn, the King and her Peerage sat back down at their chairs; the table repaired without a scratch thanks to a little bit of magic.

"Well, that was an interesting round of introductions," smirked the tanned man.

"Quite," responded Sona, a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"But enough of that," she coughed into her hand, getting down to business. "I assume you know what comes next?"

"Of course," nodded Archer.

Taking a moment, Sona took in the sight of the man before her, questions and thoughts racing in her head as she decided what to ask him first.

"Archer, forgive me for being so blunt but–" She adjusted her glasses. "What are you?"

"You mentioned earlier," she continued. "Saying " _when you were still alive,_ " hinting to a past death of sorts. But from what I can see; you do not seem like a spirit at all. You interact fine with the physical objects around you and seem as corporal as everyone in this room."

"Not only that," she added, "But I've never heard of a human-like familiar before. So, let me ask again, Archer-san." Her tone turning icy cold.

" _What exactly are you?_ "

 _An observant one, she is._ He inwardly grinned.

He paused, mostly for dramatic effect, before answering her question with a question.

"Tell me, what do you know of familiars?"

Catching her slightly off guard, the bespectacled heiress answered back with a text book worthy response.

"Familiars are creatures linked to their masters through a magical contract," her posture shifting towards that of a model student. "An indication of their master's power. Commonly contracted familiars are usually small creatures with rudimentary animal intelligence," she squinted at Archer. "Although there are cases of mythical or even legendary types of familiars like gryphons and unicorns seen but they are usually reserved for powerful individuals possessing a particularly strong will or having the individual themselves gain the respect of the familiar."

"But no matter how powerful the individuals are, there has never been a case where someone has successfully contracted with a sapient being with human-like intelligence before."

Archer nodded at her answer, "Correct. Normally, familiars are creatures bound to their masters through spiritual or magical means. To forcibly contract on a creature beyond their station without the necessary conditions you mentioned would normally prove stressful, such as having the master constantly trying to enforce his will, to downright dangerous, as you can imagine with the more powerful familiars."

Sona nodded, having already heard this explanation from her mother.

"That is because of the correlation between intelligence and will. A creature, mundane or otherwise, would always possess an animal type of intelligence, their modus operandi would usually center on survival. A human, on the other hand, thinks beyond their natural instincts. Possessing creativity, aspirations, and a will, it makes them nearly impossible to have them forcibly contracted like an animal. Otherwise, it would change their psychological makeup at a fundamental level."

"The key word is _force_ as a familiar contract is based off of mutual understanding. Whether through a particularly strong will that turns the animal docile and receptive or powerful levels of empathy where it would seem more like a partnership."

"I… I never thought of it that way," muttered a perplexed Sona, a finger set under her lower lip in a thoughtful manner.

"However," the white-haired stranger uttered. "There are exceptions."

He paused.

"If one is lucky enough, an individual can contract themselves to a special human-like familiar."

"Although, the term _familiar_ is rather crude in this sense." He smirked.

"These special human-like familiars are called _Servants_ , physical copies of legendary heroes."

Silence permeated the room, like a bombshell, looks of disbelief can be seen across the faces of those listening.

Archer merely grinned, enjoying the sight.

The Sitri Heiress was no exception but she quickly recovered. "Explain, Archer."

"I mean exactly that," turning his attention back towards her. "Servants are a special, high-class type of familiars possessing the personality and memories of well-known heroes throughout the ages."

He lingered, taking a quick moment to gather his thoughts.

"To explain, when a hero is well known enough, they ascend to a higher plane of existence called the _Throne of Heroes_ , removing their souls from the cycle of birth and reincarnation. By ascending to the Throne of Heroes, they become immortalized, becoming what's called _Heroic Spirits;_ beings closer to Divine Spirits rather than human ones."

The room was fully enraptured by Archer's explanation as thoughts raced through their minds at how absurd this is all beginning to sound.

"Normally, Heroic Spirits cannot be summoned by any means. The conditions behind it are too absurd and ridiculous to do so. Instead, bodies composed of pra–er, _mana_ are made, filled with the memories, personality, and a fraction of their Heroic Spirit's true power. This essentially makes them copies of the original that resides within the Throne of Heroes."

"That–" Pointing at the mark in Sona's hand. "–is what's called _Command Seals_ , indicating you as a Master of one."

Sona looked down at her mark–no, her _Command Seals_ , in slight reverence. Looking back up, she saw Archer narrow his eyes at her Seals.

Turning his attention back towards Sona, he explains further. "A Command Seal is the crystallization of high-class magic, giving you the ability to enforce your will through direct commands. Commands that demand absolute obedience."

Sona widened her eyes. _Absolute obedience?_

"You get a total of three," he stated, raising three fingers. "Three Command Seals to give absolute orders that the Servant must obey. For example, you can command to have the Servant commit suicide, forcing them to follow through as compelled by the Command Seals."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room, looks of horror strown across their faces as they stared at Archer in dismay.

Sona's face hardened, her hands clenching under the table at the mere thought of her, of anyone, giving a command as horrid as that.

"Archer-san," she pronounced, her eyes staring directly into his. "I swear by my honor, to never use these Command Seals to compel you to such a manner."

To her surprise, he merely chuckled at her proclamation, "I appreciate the sentiment, but before you disregard the use of those Command Seals, let me further explain."

"While it's true Command Seals can be used as such, they can also be used in a more beneficial manner such as empowering a Servant. For example, say you're faced with a powerful opponent. To gain an edge, you decide to use one of your Seals by giving out the command to " _Strike the enemy down with all your might._ " At that order, a Command Seal would activate, compelling the Servant to not only attack with all their power, but it would also strengthen the attack beyond their normal limits."

 _I see_ , Sona thought.

"Command Seals are valuable, but they do have their limits and conditions." He continued, crossing his arms. "For one, Command Seals must be specific. The more general the order, the less effective the Seals are, forcing the magic to spread and minimizing their potency. Such as giving the mandate to " _Listen to all my orders,_ " all it would do is give the Servant a nagging compulsion to listen to you that the Servant can ultimately ignore whenever they wish."

"The other is that the order must be within the Servant's ability to perform. For example, let's say your Servant can't see through walls, if you gave an order as such, all you would do is waste a Command Seal."

"However," he added. "There are some orders that can be performed when it's impossible in normal conditions. Such as teleportation. Say the Servant can't teleport but if you give the command, " _Come to me,_ " the magic within the Command Seal would bend space and time to teleport the Servant to your location."

"And finally, I must reiterate that you only get three Command Seals. No more, no less. Once you use up the last Command Seal, then the Servant is free to do has it pleases."

Sona adjusted her glasses, "I understand."

"Now, getting back to Servants," Archer shifted. "Since the power of a Heroic Spirit is far too vast to be normally summoned, their power and abilities are divided into seven special classes when summoned as Servants. Each class represents a portion of the Heroic Spirit's power, skills and abilities."

"The classes are Saber–Servant of the Sword, Archer–Servant of the Bow, Lancer–Servant of the Spear, Rider–Servant of the Mount, Caster–Servant of Spells, Assassin–Servant of Murder, and finally, Berserker–Servant of Madness."

"I see," Sona's eyes widened. "So 'Archer' was not some random name, but a title." She realized.

"Correct."

"So am I to assume that your abilities rely on ranged combat?" Sona inquired.

Archer merely gave her a grin in response.

"The classes are an indication of the Servant's abilities but the class names lay more on a general term most of the time. Instead, they are centered around their strongest weapon."

"You see," he indicated, sweeping his gaze across the occupants. "While Servants are powerful despite holding a fraction of the original's power, what makes them truly dangerous is not only their parameters but their ability to use their trump card."

"Called _Noble Phantasms_ , these are the crystallized manifestations of their legends weaponized as their most powerful armament."

"W-wow…" Someone muttered.

Raising her hand, Tsubaki spoke up for the first time since her introduction. "What do you mean by crystallized manifestations?"

Giving a thoughtful look, Archer searched for an example. "Let me see," he said. "What about this. What's the most famous sword you know?"

The Queen looked down for a moment before responding. "Excalibur."

"Right, Excalibur. And who owns Excalibur?"

"King Arthur."

"Correct. And if King Arthur were to be summoned as a Servant, she would end up as a Saber-class Servant, her Noble Phantasm would be Excalibur."

 _She?_ Sona mentally noted.

"Now, depending on their legends, heroes can be summoned in different types of classes based off of a number of circumstances. Since King Arthur as a swordsman is well known, her most powerful class would be Saber, wielding _Excalibur_. But she also has a chance to be summoned as a Lancer, indicating her use of one of her lesser known weapons, the holy spear _Rhongomyniad_. Or maybe even as an Assassin for her use of the dagger, _Carnwennan_. This is an indication that if summoned as a Heroic Spirit, King Arthur would be able to wield all of these Noble Phantasms and even have access to her famous stead, _Dun Stallion_."

"Know this," Archer warned. "Like Servants, Noble Phantasms are not equal to one another. Some have the power to destroy entire cities, while some can annihilate a whole continent. There are those with powerful utilities as well, like creating entire worlds called _Reality Marbles_ or possessing the ability to summon powerful Phantasmal creatures like dragons."

"T-that's so OP" Saji muttered. Sona can do nothing but agree, her eyes wide at the sheer scale these Noble Phantasms can inflict.

"There are even Noble Phantasms that have the power to destroy the world itself. Luckily, they are few and far between."

Sona's eyes bulged from that fact, her mouth slightly agape at the mere thought of that type of raw power.

"Say Archer-kun, you don't happen to have something just as powerful, d-do you?" questioned a hesitant Meguri, her tone a mixture of awe, curiosity, and apprehension.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," was Archer's only response, teasing eyes looking back at the Knight.

Before anyone can question him further on what he meant, Archer continued the next part of his explanation, earning a slight glare from his summoner.

"With how powerful Servants, they are still entirely composed of mana, partially relying on their Master to sustain them."

"What do you mean?" wondered Sona, getting over her shock.

"We have a bond, you and I, which should indicate our connection. Try focusing on your spiritual core and see if you can find it."

Closing her eyes, Sona looked deep within herself, feeling the swell of power she possesses as a High-Class Devil.

Sona was always known as a prodigy, despite being extremely young in Devil terms, who are known to live for centuries. As a prodigy, this extends beyond not only her intellect but to her talents as a mage and the skill to sense power within others. She was so talented in this aspect, that she can even partially sense the underlying power that flowed within the Maous, which they keep hidden from overwhelming lesser Devils and inadvertently affecting their environment.

This is why Archer has perplexed her since his arrival. That despite his brief minor flare of power to clear the dust at his summoning, she couldn't sense anything at all. In fact, she was stupefied when she couldn't sense anything from the Command Seals when they first appeared on her hand. It took some time, a couple of weeks actually, before she can even take a glimpse at what her own sister felt.

And the feeling was… _impressive_ , to say the least.

So when she heard the power these Servants seemingly possessed, it made her all the more curious _why_ she couldn't sense anything at all.

So it all came to a shock to her when she finally found that connection Archer was talking about, a bond so fragile looking and subtle she almost doubted that it can sustain a being of Archer's _supposed_ caliber.

She was reluctant, after all. The constant amount of revelations Archer explained during the night left her a little dubious at the extent of the scale he mentioned.

That is, when she felt the connection directly.

 _ **Overwhelming power.**_

More than anything she's ever felt in her life. Power of a Satan-class Devil. Maybe even more.

She suddenly opened her eyes, shivering as she left her inner world.

Sona opened her mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say as a cold sweat nearly broke out from feeling all that _power_ so intimately.

"K-kaichou?" asked a worried Saji, his tone full of caution as Sona took in the faces of her Peerage. A mixture of concern and even a little bit of fear stretched across their faces.

"Are you alright?" questioned her ever vigilant Queen.

Recovering her bearings, Sona adjusted her glasses once again and straightened herself out, looking as calm and in control as she can.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Her Queen nodded at her response, a hidden look of relief etched within her light brown eyes. Taking her focus off her still worried Peerage, Sona looked up towards Archer only to be met with an impassive expression.

"I'm guessing you felt it?" he inquired, a hint of steel under his pitch.

"I–yes, I did," she answered back with an unknown tone.

He took a moment to stare at her.

"Servants are powerful," he slowly began. "They require a large amount of upkeep to stay anchored to this world. This would usually drain the Master dry. Luckily, there's usually a system in place to support them in this upkeep; like a ley line. Which, as abundant in mana as it is, would unfortunately limit the Servant to its immediate area."

"Another option is a mana battery; like the Holy Grail and the ritual that surrounds it."

"The Holy Grail?" wondered Momo, the white-haired Bishop.

"I'm not familiar with any ritual surrounding the holy artifact," muttered her counterpart, Reya.

He paused.

"That's because it doesn't exist."

Eyebrows raised at that statement, as Sona suddenly looked up from her questioning thoughts.

"Servants are special type of familiars. The only method I've ever seen them get summoned by is through a system called the Holy Grail ritual. But I've confirmed upon my immediate summoning here, _that it doesn't exist,_ at least, not the one _I'm_ familiar with _._ "

"What are you trying to get at?" demanded the male Pawn, eyes narrowed at the other man in question.

Archer's eyes turned hard as steel, catching everyone by surprise.

"Command Seals are normally red in color, indicating them as Masters of Servants. But yours," pointing at Sona's Seals once again, "–are blue."

He sighed, hesitance under his tone. "I've been wondering why, of all places and times, that I was summoned here. With my full will intact too," he muttered, a hand placed behind his neck as he looked up towards the ceiling.

The room was silent once again, trying to understand what Archer was talking about.

"I mean, not that I'm complaining, but this is the first time I wasn't summoned with a clear directive in mind," he continued. "Just… knowledge, and a new Master even."

"Archer-san, what are you talking about?" Sona questioned.

"You said it yourself, that the name 'Archer' is just a title. But in this case, it's not a clear indication of my class," Archer proclaimed. "–because I have no class."

That made it even more perplexing as Peerage members looked towards each other in confusion.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Saji raised his voice, his patience running thin.

Unfazed, Archer kept his attention to Sona, her eyes narrowing as she tried to decipher the meaning behind his words.

"You see," he proclaimed, "As powerful as Servants are, with the strength to rend steel and weapons that can annihilate continents, they are but mere shadows…

 _… when compared to the originals_."

Sona's eyes slowly widened in understanding; realization evident in her eyes.

"But, Archer-san, I–I don't understand," spoke up a hesitant Reya. "Didn't Kaichou feel some sort of connection to you? Doesn't that mean you're her Servant?"

Archer merely gave her a contemptuous grin.

 _"When did I ever say I was a Servant…?"_

The room suddenly became so silent, a needle could have been heard dropped.

Archer spoke slowly, an edge laced under his tone. "Those that have ascended beyond the cycle of birth and reincarnation are normally impossible to summon in the physical plane."

"But every rule has their exceptions." He added ominously.

"This… system, this one in place, is powerful enough to summon the _original_ unlike the ritual I was familiar with. Along with a connection to a Master and with its own unique set of Command Seals, everything else seems similar."

He paused, staring at each of the occupants as he finally came to a conclusion.

"But all of that is irrelevant right now." He softly spoke.

Archer straightened up, his towering figure looking far more menacing than it ever did in the past. With a hardened gaze, he directed them towards Sona, beginning a slow yet calm walk.

Unsure of his intentions and reeling from the shocking revelation, Sona's Peerage stood up from their seats, their guard up with a look of defiance as they prepared to defend their King from the powerful being before them.

Their King raised a hand to halt them, eyes fixated at the figure who looked like a predator slowly sauntering towards her. Slowly rising from her seat, her body trembled slightly as she remembered her mother's words of warning– _a familiar is an indication of their master's power and binding a familiar stronger than oneself can only bring disaster...she is simply too young and…inexperience…to possess a familiar of such power. If summoned, the familiar will most likely scoff at her stature and may even attempt to kill her._

She felt a flash of mana surge through her Command Seals before she clamped down on it. _No, I will not let fear control me._

So she moved to meet him.

Like a statue, he towered over her. Corded muscles rippling across his frame as an ivory cloak hung from his side. His eyes reflecting the color of cold steel as they pierced into her violet eyes.

She held her ground as she matched gazes with the unknown hero before her. A hero who has accomplished feats so extraordinary that it propelled him into a status of myth and legend.

But the term _hero_ has always been defined in various ways. Heroes from lore like Jason who abandoned his wife, Medea along with his children. Theseus and his immoral actions or the various other ' _heroes_ ' throughout other cultures who have done many horrible deeds that matched their many great ones.

She did not know which side of the fence Archer stood on, but she could not deny those cold eyes of a veteran.

The Sitri Heiress felt her heart beat with apprehension as they stood unmoving, adrenaline filling her veins.

 _Who are you?_

Time seemingly froze at that moment. The occupants watched with apt fear as they prepared themselves to jump in, despite their King's orders.

Finally, a flash of understanding glinted across his eyes and in a move that caught them all by surprise, he bowed his head; moving an arm across his chest. A scene that mimicked those heroes from ages past was now presented before her. His posture exuding an air of nobility as he began to proclaim his solemn oath.

 _"By your summons, I have arrived,"_ he affirmed. _"From hence forth, your fate is my fate. My victory is your victory and your wish is my command. This is my oath to you as your Guardian, who vows to remain at your side, to protect you from your enemies as your stalwart Knight. This is my pledge, my vow to thee–my Master."  
_  
Slightly taken aback, Sona quickly collected herself and declared an oath of equal force.

 _"I accept your pledge and your oath. In the name of Sona of the House of Sitri, I give you my vow that I shall live up to your stature as a worthy Master. That I shall command your blade with integrity. In accordance with the summoning rights of our contract, this is my vow."  
_  
Their audience stood, enraptured at the scene before them, as the solemn Knight in an ivory cloak swore to their King like ages past. Moonlight peered through the window as specks of glowing dust danced around them. Riveted eyes could not break away from the image of eminence. An image seared within their very souls.

This was the beginning of a new dawn.

An era unlike any before.

Of heroes past and of modern ideals blended together.

They stood as witnesses to the new Age.

An Age that would stand firm against the oncoming storm.

This is the moment that shall forever be remembered as the _beginning_.

Of how a King met her Counter Guardian.

* * *

"Are you certain, Uriel?"

"I'm sure, Michael."

They stood at the second level of Heaven in a seemingly vast void; the stars twinkling in illuminating lights and beyond. Their eternal beauty stretched out across the twilight as painted streaks of falling stars shoot overhead.

Two angels stood at the center. The first, golden locks and forest green eyes looked at the nightly elegance above, blessed authority emanated from his disposition. His armor a perfect blend of gold and crimson. The other possessed hair of scarlet dawn, ageless wisdom hidden behind amber eyes joined their brother's in their shared gaze. An immaculate white cloak hung from his figure as his red vest peaked over his matching white undercoat.

"And even Jophiel could not find anything from his vast library?" asked Michael, his green eyes sweeping towards the other occupant.

"Oh yeah, you should have been there when I asked him. Kept going through all his notes on strange markings and rituals. Got him stumped. Ever seen the Angel of Wisdom stumped before? I never could imagine seeing that guy get all depressed over something like this. I think even now he's probably still in his library rummaging through some old books."

"I–I see" Michael stumbled, feeling sorry for the Angel of Wisdom.

They stood in silence, taking in the view of the stars before them.

"Uriel."

"Yeah?"

"What do you…" He paused, unsure why he was asking this himself. "Do you think there's something more to Gabriel's dream? Something that connects to," he hesitated, "–to _Him_ …?"

The Angel of Light stood unmoving, his back facing Michael as he continues to stare at the twilight scene above.

"I don't know." He finally answered.

"Michael, it's been centuries since _His_ death and I'm sure you can tell that Heaven hasn't entirely moved on," he continued. "We're not humans. We live for eons at a time with memories that stretch from the dawn of our creation."

"Is that why you've been so fascinated with the mortals ever since?"

The Angel of Light sighed.

"We all deal with death differently, Brother," his tone soft. "Ever since _Father_ passed away, I was always curious why he was so fascinated with the humans."

"I mean, I remember the day _Father_ told us to bow to those _two_ in the beginning. At first, I simply obeyed, just like the rest of us."

Michael stayed quiet, watching his brother open up for the first time.

"And then **that** day happened. When _Father's_ favored son refused to follow _His_ mandate. That… that was the first time I had ever questioned why someone amongst us, the greatest amongst us, would ever refuse _Him_ in the first place."

He turned, solace reflecting off his golden eyes.

"I was _His_ Light, Michael," his tone soft. "I was most attuned to _Father's_ feelings and I felt _His_ Light waver that day. I felt the sorrow when _He_ watched _His_ favored son turn his back on _Him_. And yet…"

It was odd. When _He_ died, all of Heaven cried out in despair. No one was immune. But he remembered Uriel. Of the Angel of Light's smile during that period of hollowness and grief. At first, Michael was perplexed and even a little angry at Uriel at how seemingly nonchalant he treated _Father's_ death at the time. But he couldn't show his anger.

Not then.

Not when there were others still reeling from _Father's_ death too. He was _His_ Second-in-Command, and it was up to him to step in when it counted.

Where his sister lost her melodious voice and couldn't speak a word. Where Raphael's open heart hid behind a layer of stoic ice. He had to lead them back in retreat as their enemies lunged at them like scavengers after a wounded animal.

But that was then.

Over the years of observation, he thought he would catch glimpses of something… different, from the normally cheerful Uriel. Empty stares, hollow laughs, fake smiles. But it would soon disappear; gone so fast Michael thought he was imagining it. So he dismissed it. _A trick of the light_ , he thought, as he threw himself back to his work, ignorant of his brother's plight.

He finally realized it, listening to his brother here and now.

It was all just a facade. The way he would laugh and joke around was his way of lightening up the situation. When most of Heaven still grieved for their lost _Father_ , he stepped in and lightened up the room with his mere presence. In his own way, he was helping those who fell into despair–to be the light in the darkness of sorrow.

Oh, how foolish of him to ever doubt his own brother.

" _He_ went to war with **him** , Michael." He continued, his tone filled with somber deference. "I'm sure you remember, Brother. You did banish **him** after all."

The Angel of Light's gaze lingered.

"To be cast out," he muttered. "The favorite amongst us. Despite _His_ grief, _He_ did what _He_ had to do to protect those ever flawed humans."

"And _He_ did so again, with the Eternal War." Uriel's eyes looked up, focusing on the Archangel. "Michael, _He_ died to protect them. Because _He_ saw their potential when no one else did. When the Devils did nothing to exploit them. When the Fallen did nothing but enslave them. When even some of Heaven's forces think themselves above them. _He_ was the one to truly believe in them."

"And _He_ died for it."

"Because of that, I will always remember _Father_ as a hero." He whispered.

The Archangel simply stared at the Angel in pensive thought, a downward cast in his eyes. A man who has been struggling with his own inner demons for so long.

Uriel sighed.

"I've made my peace with _His_ death," he breathed out, turning his back towards the Archangel once again. "And to think of Gabriel's dream as any more than just a dream is nothing but an insult to _His_ sacrifice."

He took another breath, the tenseness from his shoulders fading away like a distant memory.

"Besides, we only have each other now," he added. "So whatever interpretation our Sister makes of that dream and mark–" He smiled. "I will support her to the best of my ability, despite my thoughts."

Michael bore a look of amazement. Amazement at his inner strength. Of the brother who played the fool. Of the brother who endured.

A look of calm assurance sets on his face as a tender smile slowly edges its way across his lips. And once more, the two brothers face upwards to the stars above in comfortable silence.

* * *

 _A/N: Remember, the story needs nourishment too! Donate your own **Review** today!_

 _Beta: **Andivia**_


	3. Update!

Hello, dear readers!

Thanks for sticking by and reading my story, especially to the loyal fans waiting for the next chapter.

And that goes double to Paragon for being such a good sport and an awesome writer. Read his story, _A Fake Familiar_ , it's pretty great.

Now, I have two pieces of news, a good and a bad.

The bad news is that I'm ending _At the Cusp of Valor_. It's been a fun ride (even though it was only 2 chapters :P) but I didn't know where else to go with it, really.

I mean, I had certain plot points in mind, but I had no idea how to take them there.

I just, ya know, started to write because I've been wanting to write fanfics for years, reading so many stories on this site.

So between my last update and today (23 November 2017), I've been reading and studying (on top of work and school) the art of writing and storytelling.

The results are in the second half of this news.

It's a brand new plot with an actual outline (yay!).

It took me a while, but as I racked my brain on this, I looked to everything under the sun to help me form something unique from most _DxD_ / _Fate_ crossovers; and hopefully, I succeeded.

I took inspiration from _Bloodborne, NieR: Automata,_ Christian Nolan _, Se7en_ , real-life mythology and a whole bunch of media outside of _Fate_ and _DxD_ to present you with this.

 _In the Agency of Desire._

Now, before you go off and read Chapter 1, expecting rapid updates, I'm still not done with the outline itself. I just wanted to test out how the story would be received before I start pumping this stuff out.

But expect me to actually finish the story.

So to conclude, I bid _Valor, adieu_ and welcome _Desire_.

* * *

 _I'll be seeing you guys on the other side._


End file.
